Shifter
by Kikyo-Pyroana-Sulane
Summary: A world within a world, protected and scorned. One girl holds the key to the salvation of the shape shifters...as well as the key to their demise


Hey people! This is actually an original story that i'm writing and this is just a preview of it. It'd like to hear your feedback on it please!

Ok, so my beta did not see this before i published it soooo...forgive the mistakes. As i said, this is a preview and i just wanted to hear what you guys though of the idea.

Disclaimer: all the characters are mine! No one has permission to use them so please, no plagarism

* * *

So I am to begin where everything begins. At the very start.

I am Kadie, Kathryn Dianne Williams, oldest of two; senior in high school; and guardian of about the biggest secret the world has ever seen or, well…_never_ seen in this case.

Course, that wasn't what I was thinking about at 7:10 in the morning when I woke up to my sister yelling at me that I was going to be late again.

"Kaaaadie!" only she could do that special nails on chalkboard whine that could wake me from even the deepest sleep.

"Shut up Ana," I muttered as I yawned, stumbling half awake, half asleep out of bed. Damn, I hated school on Mondays, specially after a hectic weekend of studying, partying, drinking, and anything else that happened to be on the menu.

I pulled on a pair of leggings and a long shirt, kicked on my sandals before lifting my book bag onto my shoulder. My sister was just in the middle of another rant just as I opened the door, sweeping past her.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"What?" I snipped.

"Your breath stinks, they invented something called toothpaste!" She rolled her eyes as I dropped my book bag and slunk into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

"You know," she talked from the other side of the door.

"No, I don't, enlighten me." I yawned.

"You wouldn't be so sleepy if you went to sleep at a decent hour like before four am."

"I'm a vampire," I splashed water on my face, cleaning up before walking out and picking up my dropped book bag.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England," she quipped back. Just like her to answer me with something lame.

"Kathryn!" oh great, my mother was going to get in on the deal now. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"7:15," I swiped the milk she had served me.

"You're going to be late," she sighed as I downed the milk, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before sauntering away.

"I'm never late," I shot back, "come on shrimp! Move it or lose it!" Ana scurried after me.

"Are you drunk dude?" she searched my eyes as I shut the door. I glanced at her, frowning.

"Why don't you just scream it," I muttered. Keys, keys, keys…ah hah! Now to get to my Scion and we'd be good to go.

"Well are you?" She asked.

"No," I slipped into the car, turning it on in one motion, "I'm hung over, totally different."

I stepped on the accelerator, reversing onto the street before taking off like a rocket straight towards school. Again, I thanked the gods that be that my school was so close to my house, there was a few times there when I'd had to run to school, minutes to spare, eyes barely open from lack of sleep.

"You're running yourself haggard," Ana huffed, "you study like it's finals week and party like today is the day before judgment day," she frowned at me when I chuckled.

"I like partying and I like getting good grades," I shrugged. Oh yeah, I liked partying; drinking until my vision grew blurry, getting up on tables and grinding to whatever was playing. Then again, I liked being up on the top ten percent, watching all the other honor students watch me with slitted eyes wondering at how I could balance my partying with my studying. I had to admit, I missed sleeping like normal people but well, everything in life demanded sacrifice.

"Yeah, but can't you…choose one?" Ana asked.

"No," I answered firmly, pulling into my parking spot before turning off the car and slinking out. I pulled a pair of sunglasses on as the sun began to pierce my eyes.

"Again you amaze me," Ana checked her watch, "we have five minutes to spare."

"You should trust me more often," I smiled watching the crowd.

"Kadie," she said, I turned to look at her, the tone of voice pulling at my heart.

"Yeah?"

"Just, uh, be careful," she smiled at me, already starting to walk towards the school entrance.

"I'm always careful," I called back, smiling. My class was towards the back of the school so I jogged towards the side entrance, waving at a few people that I knew along the way.

Eyes, skin, clothes, fur, claws, things caught my eye but none of it caught my attention. Then again, though, I knew something no one else knew.

"Kadie!" You know those people that have a commanding voice so when they say something, even if it's a request, you sorta _know_ that you have to do it? Well, that was Wren, the big man on campus, star quarterback, and well, sorta my compadre where my secret was concerned.

"Hey Wren," I skidded to a stop.

"Class?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got two minutes to spare, though, you need something?" he wouldn't have stopped me if it was trivial, would've waited until lunch or after school. You didn't want to start rumors about him and me, it would be…really bad, actually.

"Uh," he scratched the back of his neck, a nervous tic he had ever since he was little.

"Spit it out, dude," I sighed, inwardly, though, I was kinda flinching. It took quite a lot to get this guy nervous. I mean the dude was _huge_, he wasn't scared of anything and well he was beyond confident of himself.

"You're in for a surprise, Kadie, I can't tell you the details now but just…be on your toes," he nodded, getting his serious demeanor back on. Just as quickly as he stopped me, he went on his way, leaving me blinking and half confused.

And then the bell rang, jolting me straight out of my stupor and into a fast run. I sped towards my classroom as the old hag of a history teacher stepped out of the room. Damn! She was probably looking for me, the witch had it out for me.

"I'm so sorry Mrs.—mmph!" I slammed straight into a hard body, ricocheting straight back.

Looked like today was the day for big surprises. In all my living years, excluding my past lives which I don't even know about, I have never _ever_ ran into anyone. It's well…complicated, has to do with my family and my ancestors.

"Oh man! Are you okay?" The boy grabbed my arms sending electricity straight up them. Shit! I jumped back, holding my bruised nose. Dammit and double shit, only one thing could cause that kind of reaction from me and it wasn't something out of a sappy romance novel.

"Well," my history teacher sniveled, "you're treating out new student quite horribly! Have you no manners? I'm sorry, Lorian, you'll have to forgive Kathryn…"

And I lost track of whatever it was that the old witch was saying about me as I finally met his eyes. He was gorgeous alright; built with black hair and hazel eyes but really, I'd seen my fair share of men that fell into the drop dead gorgeous category.

It's just, most of those men didn't have half floppy, half erect puppy dog ears twitching atop their heads.


End file.
